


Snubbull is my favorite pokemon

by ladybugseatppl



Category: TwitchRP, gta5 rp
Genre: Android, Android x Human, Gen, TwitchRP - Freeform, hurt comfort, twitch rp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: When Actor got hit in the head by that boat, and everyone just laughed, Easton saw red.Now Easton has to help Actor get better, even if it's hard.
Relationships: Easton Staymates/Actor (twitchrp)
Kudos: 3





	Snubbull is my favorite pokemon

Being friends with an Android was weird. 

Especially when things went wrong. 

Doing Damage-Control was all Easton could do to help. He didn’t have any robot skills like Freddy or Dr D. What help was he? 

“Sorry,” Actor kept apologizing, the word garbled and twisted like a demon trying to empathize in a language their tongue couldn’t form. 

Easton bit his lip and sighed, staring off at the traffic just past their little curb the two sat on. 

“It’s not your fault, Actor. We’ll get you better.” He vowed, turning back to smile reassuringly. 

Actor’s arm twitched, his eyes flashing a little faster than normal. Little things that were off about him. It was jarring, seeing how such a put together thing can be easily broken. 

“Sorry,” he again repeated. The thought that perhaps that was the only word he could articulate without it sounding like total garbled pig Latin or something crossed Easton’s mind. He didn’t like that idea though, seemed even sadder after his attempts at helping just failed. Why was Actor apologizing anyway? He didn’t deserve the carelessness everyone had for him. 

“Freddy’ll fix you. Hopefully before anything gets worse.” No, he wasn’t bitter or anything. It was totally easy to hide the malice in his words- the bite. If Actor could process it, he didn’t make any form of acknowledgment for Easton to know.

“Till then I’ll keep you out of trouble. So you don’t go all Terminator Actor or anything.” That at least got a chuckle, or a noise closely resembling wood chips and glass in a blender. Easton thought it was a chuckle? Either way he took it as a positive sign and bumped Actor’s shoulder gently with his fist. 

“Don’t worry buddy, you’ll be okay... I promise.” 

Actor nodded, and he scooted closer so he could rest his head on Easton's shoulder. Easton wrapped his arm around him, tugging him close as he looked out at the city.


End file.
